Tied Hands
by mishatippins
Summary: Imagine one person of your otp getting their normally submissive partner to tie them up during sex, and guiding them through what to do. The entire time, their partner is worried about how comfortable they are. Dom!Cas and Sub!Meg is the best thing Post season 9


"I don't...get the point of it. The switch around."

"Come on, Clarence? Haven't you wanted to try it?"

"I prefer when you do it."

Meg grinned from where she sat under him on an old, worn mattress in the motel they found, the blindfold drooping down her face as Castiel tightened the sigiled cuffs on her wrists, tying her to the headboard. She admired his concern for her well being, but there were times when Castiel let his concern get in the way of a good fucking session.

Which was why she suggested a turn-around, Cas getting to try his favorite thing out on her and Meg getting to sit back and watch (or in her case now, listen and feel), and smile like an idiot the entire time.

"I could hurt you."

"Don't tell me that's why you prefer the submissive?"

"No," his voice was quiet. "I enjoy laziness."

"Clarence, it gets me all wet when you do the mighty seven," she purred, seeing his outline through the blindfold. Damn, his vessel was nice even as a blurry block in the ceiling light. She could feel him touch over her, making sure she was tightly chained.

"Not going anywhere," she told him as he pulled off her, reaching for the overhead light.

She saw nothing but black. The room went deathly silent and she wondered if Castiel had panicked out, but she knew different when she felt large hands caress her legs, running up her calf and thighs until she felt his chest brush her knees. She hadn't even felt him get on the bed with her.

"Is this..." he started to ask. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine," she muttered, feeling his hands brush her pelvic bone just above her clit. He was teasing her, taking every memory of each time she'd done this to him and using it against her. "Touch me, Cas."

Abandoning her lower half she felt him slide up her body, pressing soft kisses to her abdomen before dragging his tongue around her left breast and flicking at her nipple. Her sharp gasp as he bit gently let him know he was doing right, and and again he trailed up her chest and neck before reaching her jaw line.

She felt him rub his cock against her, already rock hard and she felt a similar ache as he toyed with her mouth, kissing her and rocking his hips against hers.

"You...you gonna do something with that?" she moaned when he broke the kiss with her, feeling his stubble just inches from her face.

"Do you want me too?"

She bit her lip, wondering how in hell he kept that rhythm against her. "You're the fucking boss here, Colombo. I'm just making a suggestion."

He seemed to like her idea because next thing she knew he somehow managed to ram hard inside her, forgoing any gentle movements he had done before and seemed hellbent on taking her apart.

She flipped her head just enough so that the blindfold folded over behind her head and she watched as Castiel focused on her, timing his thrusts so that he heard a heavy moan from her before ramming her again.

He felt her wrap her legs around his calves and try to get him closer, whispering "harder" in his ear as he racked into her again and again.

"Pray," he ordered her, leaning down to suck her collarbone. He felt her in that tiny corner of his mind, whispering thoughts to him in a sexual prayer that put him father on edge.

"Dear Lord, give me the strength to fuck your baby boy angel senseless " she moaned out, rolling her head back and feeling Castiel taste up and down her neck, softly biting her and taking time to suck. Castiel's grace was like a fire seared whip as the Seraph let his power clash with her demonic smoky presence.

He kept ramming her, listening to the way she fought her screams and how she pressed her neck and shoulder over his face as he sucked her hard.

"Cas...tiel," she groaned as Castiel left her neck to meet her lips, kissing her hard and rubbing his soft tongue though her smoky mouth.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" she hissed as she climaxed, Castiel allowing himself to come down with her before collapsing on top of her, almost not hearing her scream "Handcuffs! Handcuffs damn it."

He didn't even move and the cuffs were gone from her wrist, her back slamming down on the mattress, Castiel's dead weight almost crushing her.

"How...how was that?" he breathed, not bothering to get off her. "Was it...good?"

Daum, Clarence," she moaned, jerking a bit as an aftershock went through her. "Was that from the Pizza man too?"

"No I uh, I improvised that."

"A plus for you, unicorn."

She let him lay on her for a few moments before pushing him off, watching him roll over heavily onto his back beside her. "You weight a ton."

"It's the grace," he assured her, looking tired. "However my true form would probably crush your vessel and you."

"We done showing each other our dicks or what?" she groaned.

With a head tilt he rolled over again,grabbing her in his arms and nestling just under her neck.

"Seriously? You want to fucking cuddle."

"We do it every night we meet," he muttered. "Don't act like it's something new, Meg."

"Fine, whatever," she muttered, resting back herself as she felt Cas twitch under her. "What?"

"Dean's praying."

"Ignore it."

"But-"

"Cas, how often do we get to spend time with one another since you re-angelfied? Go to sleep."

"He may need me."

"You were caught up. Sleep."

He obeyed her for the first time that night, burying his face into her chest and feeling the slow rise and fall of her chest. She watched him, sleeping on her the same way he did as a human and it felt oddly nostalgic. With a hand in his slick hair she felt him vibrate a moan. Sleeping was a nasty habit he still had and it was the only way she could keep him in one place at a time.

When he started to snore she let herself fall asleep under him, Castiels arms wrapping around Meg, and his legs later followed wrapping around hers, keeping he locked close into him until he left to aid Dean the next morning.


End file.
